Guapa
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Él la ama y ella a él. Sencillo. Todo debería de ser perfecto, si no fuese porque él está casado con alguien más y esa guapa chica con la que comparte la cama de ser su amante no pasará.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

Las frases en **negritas** pertenecen al álbum _Guapa_ de _La Oreja de Van Gogh_

__ _Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_  
><em>_

**La idea inicial era básicamente la misma, pero más larga y con pequeños intervalos donde pudiera usar una o dos frases de cada canción del álbum. El tiempo me jodió y al final resumí lo que tenía en mente para hacer esto.**

**Me merezco una demanda, pero bueno. Ojala y les guste y no sientan que las frases fueron muy forzadas. **

**De ante mano, ¡gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Guapa<br>****

Bosteza y se estira en la cama como un minino, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtra por la ventana. Le lleva varios minutos despertarse por completo e incorporarse en la cama. Cuando por fin se sienta, voltea a su lado y la ve aún dormida. Le resulta inevitable no sonreír al verla y la recorre con la mirada, acariciando visualmente la delicada silueta cubierta por seda blanca.

—Guapa —murmura y se vuelve a acostar.

Intenta ser cuidadoso, pero el movimiento termina por despertar a la chica con la que comparte el lecho.

—Hola —saluda la castaña, aún somnolienta y removiéndose un poco para pegarse a él.

—Hola, dormilona —contesta el hombre, girándose un poco para encararla.

—**Que guapo estás al despertar** —comenta ella, dejando escapar una risa juguetona—. **Tan despeinado y sin arreglar** —añade, revolviendo más los rubios cabellos de su amante.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, Astoria —responde él y rodea la cintura de la chica, atrayendola hacia si mismo.

—Me encanta estar así —dice con su ojos clavados en los de su compañero—. Solo los dos, juntos —murmura y se acurruca contra el pecho masculino.

—Lo sé. También,** me hace feliz verte a mi lado** —confiesa el rubio, acariciando la cabellera color chocolate.

El gesto provoca un cosquilleo en la espalda de la chica, quien se ríe ligeramente, pero no cambia de posición. Así permanecen varios minutos más. No quieren que el momento termine, porque su felicidad es efímera, como** promesas sobre la arena, que el mar borrará al venir.** Lo saben y lo aceptan, pero duele igual. Odian no tener **la libertad y el valor de elegir** su destino, ese que hace mucho decidieron otras personas por ellos.

La magia se acaba, las campanas del reloj confirman que han dando las once del día. Él no puede perder más tiempo, tiene compromisos que atender.

—Draco —lo llama ella, cuando siente como la pone a un lado y se aleja.

Sin embargo, el rubio no responde, se limita a seguir la rutina de siempre. Los ojos verdes siguen sus movimiento, también como de costumbre. Lo ve ir al baño, luego regresar a recoger su ropa y finalmente cambiarse como si nada hubiese pasado. Aquel porte elegante y aire aristócrata la vuelven loca desde que puede recordar, pero a su vez son el recordatorio de que ella no tiene la más remota posibilidad de ser la señora Malfoy.

Él la voltea a ver y nota aquella tristeza en esa cara tan linda. Conoce de sobra los pensamientos de la menor de las Greengrass y daría mucho por hacerlos realidad, pero es un hombre casado con un pasado que le costó demasiado limpiar como para verse envuelto en aquella clase de escándalos.

—**Siempre esperando que te diga algo más**, ¿no es así? —la acusa, aunque no parece molesto, por el contrario, comparte aquel sentimiento, porque si fuese un hombre libre, la escogería una y mil veces a ella en lugar de a Pansy.

—Es solo que, **nada es igual cuando no estás...** —intenta decir, mas Draco se adelanta a inclinarse en la cama y callarla con un beso.

Han tenido demasiadas veces aquella conversación y siempre termina igual. Odia verla llorar. Se odia más a si mismo al saber que la deja hundida en aquella soledad en la que ella se pone a filosofar. Ha leído esos escritos. Se ha estremecido con aquellos versos, tan delicados y desgarradores. Lo peor del caso es que son pensamientos compartidos. Sin tan solo tuviera el valor de decírselo. O mejor aún, de hacer algo al respecto.

"**_Y mi sentidas palabras, no quieren volar_**_"_ piensa y le muerde el labio inferior. —Por favor no, hoy no —pide cuando se separa, sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos. No sabe que más decir, por lo que y se apresura a marcharse antes de que ella le diga algo más.

Simplemente no puede, le duele digerir la realidad y prefiere ponerse su máscara de indiferencia antes de afrontarla. Su esposa espera a por él, así como varios miembros del Ministerio Británico de Magia. Debe aparentar ante todos que es un hombre ejemplar en un matrimonio completamente feliz, pese a que su felicidad se quede en la habitación de aquella casa.

—**Te intento abrazar y te esfumas** —se lamenta Astoria y se acurrucada de nuevo en la cama, poniéndose en forma fetal—. **Nunca me he sentido tan perdida y a ti tan lejos de mí...** —solloza. El sentimiento la ha vencido al verlo partir.

Ella no tiene obligaciones, ni reuniones a las cuales acudir. Sus padres murieron en la guerra y cuando ésta finalizó, el Ministerio les embargó todos sus bienes. Los Greengrass fueron tachados como mortífagos, sin opción a defenderse. Daphne hizo lo mejor que pudo para no caer en la desgracia, pero no les funcionó. Lo perdieron todo, incluyendo la dignidad. Humillada y derrotada, su hermana decidió irse del país y casarse con un Alemán.

Pudo hacer lo mismo. De hecho, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Draco se lo impidió. La castaña siempre lo amó y no dudó en aceptar la propuesta, por muy denigrante que le pareciera a cualquier otra mujer. Finalmente, no tiene nada que perder y lo único que quiere es regalarle su vida al hombre que ama. No obstante, cada que lo ve partir, algo en ella se rompe.

"**_No tengo miedo al fuego eterno, tampoco a sus cuentos amargo, pero el silencio es algo frío, y mis inviernos son muy largos_**" piensa mientras llora, ignorando por completo que su amante sigue escuchándola desde detrás de la puerta.

Draco suspira y se reprende mentalmente. Sabe que solo le está haciendo al ponerla en esa situación, pero su egoísmo no le permite dejar que ella se vaya y sea feliz con alguien más que no sea el. Se aleja lo más silenciosamente posible. Baja los escalones de dos en dos y sale por la puerta.

Comienza alejarse, necesita salir del terreno para usar la aparición. Pero antes de irse voltea a ver la residencia. No es tan grande como Malfoy Manor, tampoco es muy lujosa, ni siquiera está bien ubicada y la mujer que ahí vive no es la más respetada de la sociedad mágica. Sin embargo, ahí se siente en casa y esa mujer es a la que ama, pese a que nunca se lo ha dicho.

—**Eres todo lo que más quiero, pero te pierdo en mi silencio** —susurra al viento antes de girar y desaparecer.

Quizás un día encuentre el valor. De momento sigue con su farsa. Llega a la mansión y se pasea como si nada, evitando en el pasillo la mirada de reprobación por parte de su madre. Cada vez se descara un poco más al desaparecer por días enteros para estar con Astoria. "**_Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti_**" piensa, recordando a la castaña que ha dejado sola. Por ella si siente remordimiento. Por su esposa ni siquiera se preocupa.

Entra la habitación y la encuentra. Pansy lo mira con reproche, sentada frente al espejo. No luce muy contenta, pero a él no le importa demasiado.

—¿No piensas saludar? —pregunta amargamente la pelinegra al ver como su marido pasa de largo sin dedicarle una mirada más.

—Hola —saluda a secas.

—¿Donde pasaste la noche? —interroga o más bien, reprocha, sin obtener respuesta—. ¡Draco! ¡Habla! —exige, levantando un poco la voz.

El aludido voltea, se esta desvistiendo frente al armario.

—¿Es ese el vestido que vas a usar para la reunión de hoy? —más que una pregunta es una obvia afirmación mientras señala la pieza que se extiende delicadamente la cama—. Necesito pedirle a los elfos la corbata azul —añade casual, ignorándola.

—¡Es suficiente, Draco! —chilla su mujer, sin dar crédito a tanto descaro—. P**asé tanto tiempo intentando fingir ser más tonta**, ignorando que me eres infiel, al menos ten la decencia de responderme cuando te hablo —dice y se para frente a él.

El rubio enarca una ceja y se encoge de hombros. La escena no le afecta. Intenta sentir algo, pero solo consigue antipatía. Desea tanto que sea ella quien lo bote a él, quien le de la excusa para ser libre. Aunque sabe que Pansy jamás renunciará por voluntad propia al apellido Malfoy, sin importar lo mal que la trate.

—Si ya lo sabes, no sé para que quieres que te lo diga —responde y se voltea para sacar su traje gris claro.

—¿Y no piensas pedirme perdón? —aunque no lo quiere, comienza a llorar, arruinando su maquillaje.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones, **ni tu perdón es cosa mía** —declara con voz fría, pasando a un lado de su mujer como si nada ocurriera.

Se va al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha, dejando a Pansy con la amargura a flor de piel. Lo siente por ella, pero a su vez no siente nada. Tan solo desea irse ya a la fiesta del Ministerio de una vez, para poder acabar con el compromiso y escapar de nuevo con ella. Con su chica. Con la Guapa de las Greengrass.

* * *

><p><strong>Demandas, tomatazos, insultos, crucios y avadas, favor de localizar a mi abogado 8D <strong>

**Neh, mentira. Cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida, así que no duden en hacerme llegar lo que piensan ^^**

**¡Saludos y tengan buena semana!**


End file.
